captured
by fortheloveofreading
Summary: Link and Bokoblins in a volcanic cave get really hot.  contains bestiality, MATURE


They captured Link as soon as he met the skies of Eldin, met by an angry burst of hot flame and rock... and soon on the surface of a dirty cave wearing nothing but tunic and gear all gone. Blue eyes fluttered open, realizing all too soon of this predicament... and the temperature nonetheless. The guard outside eyeballed the hero up and down from outside his prison cell... that hideous red being with the unnecessarily flamboyant underpants. Link heard the noises of those creatures outside, and he immediately began making a plan for his escape. But damn it all, those fiends took his sword too! Now Link was pissed. As soon as he attempted to rise from the ground, he fell right back down... chained from hands to feet in rusty binds, impossible to break free. The sounds he created from his squirming had caught the attention of the bokoblins outside, and several of them approached his prison cell. Link instantly noticed that these bokoblins had different motives in mind... perhaps they were going to torture him in the worst possible way? What more could they do to him now that he was stripped of every single item he owned? Link's eyes drifted downward, catching a glimpse of something sparkling on the waist of one bokoblin approaching the cell. Link's eyes glimmered with hope. The monster reached for that sparkling object, and lo and behold, it was a small key. He used that key to open the cell, allowing in himself and two other monsters. Link scanned his enemies closely, trying to figure out what move they were going to pull next. He needed some way to get that key. Link could practically taste his freedom. The three monsters formed a circle around him, all muttering to themselves and each other. Link could make out that they were indeed laughing about something. Those fiends! Link was infuriated by them at this point. He wanted nothing but to break free from his binds and kill those brutes! But all his thoughts were distorted into the harsh reality that was in front of him. One bokoblin moved between Link's legs and spread them, moving his large hands upward to grab Link's butt. The boy gasped. What are they..? The two behind him giggled, reaching in their satchels for... something. But then Link felt those large hands creep up and behind his tunic, making their way down his pants, feeling up on Link's already sweaty skin. His eyes widened in horror. The bokoblin grabbed the waist of Link's pants and tore them off fiercely, making Link cry out loudly in surprise. What was left of his pants dangled on his ankle now and the monster reeled in closer, proceeding to rub his massive groin against Link's. He grind harder, and harder against Link. The hero couldn't believe what was transpiring in front of his eyes. The rubs and grinds against him shook his entire body within the chains. Link shut his eyes tight, breathing hard against unwanted sensations running through him. He let out a loud sigh, staring up at his captor, and feeling the presence of the two other monsters behind him, heaving and grunting. The bokoblin continued to grind against Link, sensing his own pleasure beginning to swell with desire, as well as his victim. It took its pants off... and with those pants the key too. Link quickly noticed that the key was now free on the ground. Link's eyes darted from the key to the massive member throbbing in front of him. The monster tore off Link's underwear, sneering at the plainness of it. Link yelled as a long wet tongue engulfed his member and sucked hard, twirling tongue around the tip. OH! Link gasped, his face was red now, sweating even more than before. The two monsters behind him also did away with their pants and were now furiously masturbating, squeezing their huge throbbing dicks leaking precum. They got closer to Link and rimmed the tip of their cocks around his open mouth. Link was in a daze. Perhaps if he gave way to their desires... they would free him from the binds? There was no way he could obtain the key even though it wasn't on the hip of that monster. So he decided to "go along with it". Just then he felt the mouth around his cock suck hard, making Link squeeze his eyes shut, thrusting his hips forward. Semen leaked from the mouth of the bokoblin as Link came hard into that awful orifice. Link was left gasping for air as the monster released him, leaving a trail of saliva and cum. It wiped its mouth, and mumbled to the two behind Link. One of them handed something to the main bokoblin.

Link tried to steady his focus on what his captor possessed. It... It looked like a jelly blob? The monster slapped his hands together, rubbing the jelly between his palms. Link breathed heavier, eyes widening as those hands approached his groin. It rubbed the slimy substance all over Link's thighs and butt, lightly fingering his pink, puckered hole. Those large fingers probed his ass teasingly, and finally pushing in several digits into that moist hole. Link moaned at the feeling of those fingers stroking his insides, and the two bokoblins behind him shoved their dicks into his gaping mouth. The fingers left his hole and something harder and thicker pushed up against him. The monster grabbed Link's thighs and slipped his cock inside Link's dripping ass, shoving his length into hot tightness. Link moaned loudly, gasping for breath around two cocks. The monster thrust in and out of him fast, grunting and breathing heavily. The chains became annoying to Link, it felt like they were only becoming tighter. The two bokoblins fapped and came all over Link's face, whilst the other continue thrusting into him. Link screamed at the pleasure, clenching his fists tight within his binds. The monster spread him wider, titling his pelvis upward to more easily strike his prostate gland. Link whined and heaved at the erotic sensations and couldn't believe he was actually... enjoying this? The beasts length throbbed inside of him, and Link glanced down at his own member fully erect and dripping his juices. He shouted, More... more! He cried out, he wondered for a second if they could even understand him. The monster thrust deeper into him, making Link fling his head back. The thrusts became quicker, and Link was nearly at climax. With a grunt, Link felt an instant rush of pleasure wash over him and his bottom filled to the brim with hot cum, squirting from his exit around the hot, throbbing cock. Link shot off multiple times too, moaning and breathing heavy. He found himself squirming in the chains, looking back pleadingly at the monsters. The two behind him, in their craze for lust, undid Link's binds. Link collapsed to the ground, panting for breath. He felt that cock slide itself out, and the other monsters approached him, ready for their turn. Well, at least Link's plan that they'd free him worked... now how would he get out of this new problem? He saw that the one who butt-fucked him was collapsed on the ground, knocked out from orgasm. Link glanced up at the other two, eyes glimmering with a mischievous idea. Link got on all fours and aimed his ass towards the beasts with a seductive grin, licking his lips. The monster's jaws dropped, they both looked at each other and made way towards Link. But no, they both quarreled over the hero as to who would take him first. How silly of them. Link's escape was imminent, but he'd have fun doing it.


End file.
